Computing device users have increasingly come to expect that interaction with their devices and with the content displayed on the devices will be natural and intuitive. In particular, when using an application that tutors or educates the user about how to solve a particular problem in multiple steps, some users can become overwhelmed when all the steps are presented at once, particularly when there is not a clear indication or visual differentiation between a current steps and previous or next steps. Accordingly, an individual who is using the application to learn how to solve a problem or an individual using the application to teach another person how to solve a problem may want to limit the amount of information that is seen at one time. However, when a user wants to navigate to a particular step in a solution, it can be tedious to step through each of the steps in the solution to arrive at the desired step. Further, a user may want to switch between wanting to see all the steps in a solution to seeing one step at a time, and vice versa.